RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald
RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald is a veteran YTP Wiki user who, as his name implies, is a McDonalds fanatic. He goes to McDonalds and shouts "Ran Ran Ruu!" to turn everyone there INSANE! He is also Doodledoug3212's best friend. History RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald got his start in mid 2011 on the Youtube Poop Wiki by editing the Elmo page. Ronald eventually became friends with Doodledoug3212 and the two began to start their long editing adventures together. He created the Soviet Ronalds, after being inspired by the Barney Bunch, and so, a group was born! Little did Ronald know that the wiki was not in good shape, and trouble began heading their way. In the course of a few weeks, some of the articles and pages were getting deleted left and right, and fellow Wikian AwesomeSeaCucumber revealed himself to be a troll. Devastation hit when Ronald found out that Doodledoug was banned by SVG, resulting in Ronald temporarily leaving the Youtube Poop Wiki to start his own. And so, the 1st Soviet Ronalds Wiki was created! Ronald had a swell time on his new wiki, telling the tale of the Soviet Ronalds and adding lots of continuity headaches to the Soviet Ronalds. But peace would not last long. In early 2012 (around March), Ronald went back to the Youtube Poop Wiki, now under AwesomeSeaCucumber's control. BIG mistake! Soon, AwesomeSeaCucumber started to cause trouble on the Soviet Ronalds Wiki, but it soon calmed down, as he started to help out Ronald with pages. That all changed a month later, when AwesomeSeaCucumber destroyed the wiki with a duo of trolls. Ronald was appalled, so he had to start from scratch: make another Soviet Ronalds Wiki! After that was all said and done, Ronald went to edit and archive pages on the new Soviet Ronalds Wiki until he went on a hiatus due to computer problems and real life catching up with him. During that, he wondered if Doodledoug was still online. And by luck, in late 2013, Doodledoug made his grand return! Even better was a wiki (this one) made for them! Now, RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald and Doodledoug3212 were returning to the good ol' times! Likes *McDonald's *Ronald McDonald Insanity videos *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Japanese monster movies *Transformers *Happy Meals *The Barney Bunch Dislikes *KFC *Burger King *Wendys *Cloppers *Rabid Bronies *Flapjack *Emlo Allies *Doodledoug3212 (best friend) *Grimace *Ronald McDonald *The Soviet Ronalds *Twilight Sparkle (his favorite pony!) Rivals *AwesomeSeaCucumber *Colonel Sanders *SVG *QueenZeppelin (#1 enemy as of now) Trivial Swellness Ronald based his name off the Tourettes Guy quote "Ronald McGODDAMN Donald!". During his hiatus, he got an interest in My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic. Yes, he's now a brony. Please no need to judge. His favorite Kaiju are Godzilla, Gamera, and Knifehead (who is a Soviet Ronalds member!). Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Users Category:People who were banned but have returned Category:Characters Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Insane Characters Category:Badass Category:SWAG Category:Epic Category:My God The Epicness Category:So...damn...AWESOME! Category:Awesome people who have the right to improve articles Category:Site administration Category:Admins Category:Bronies Category:People from Ronald McDonald Hell Category:Doodledoug and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Saga